Problems
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Elena is having problems drinking the animal blood and turns to Damon for help. Will she totally disagree with his new idea or take his new approach to having a different kind of "blood".
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I got this idea after seeing the promo for TVD episode 2 which airs tomorrow them I saw a clip for the new episode and I knew I had to write this. So I am probably right for whats going to happen in the new episode not 100% sure but I think I am. So if you don't want what may be a spoiler than don't read this. **

**Happy reading :)! **

Damon sat in the Mystic Falls Grill at the bar drinking as usual. You really wouldn't see him any where else. He sat there moping over his drink thinking about everything that has happened in the past two days. Seconds later Elena appeared at his side snapping him out of his daze.

"Can I help you?" Damon said turning to look at Elena taking another gulp of his drink.

"Did you set the house on fire that killed the town council" Elena said sitting next to him at the bar.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Did you?" Elena said glaring at him.

No Elena, I'm not wearing my I killed the town council t-shirt so I didn't" Damon Said as he rolled his eyes. "Anything else?" 

"Actually yes. Somethings wrong" Elena said as she eyed Damon really seriously. She look around the bar to see if anyone was around that would hear her. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down" she whispered.

"Well there's a shock" Damon said turning to smirk at her. Elena gave him a death glare.

"I think I need your help"

"Uh of course you do" he smirked at her again. "Well take your pick" he said as he waved his arm around the grill. "There's plenty of different dinning choices"

"No, No" she said as she shook her head. "No human blood, Stefan's right I need to at least try to get though this without hurting anyone"

"Fine" Damon said as he gulped down the rest of his drink and got up off his stool "come on" he said as he grabbed onto Elena's wrist and dragged her to the back of the grill and into the boys bathroom.

"What are we doing in here" Elena said looking around then at Damon.

"Well I think I have a alternate substitute to your problem"

"And what is it" Elena said looking at him nervous.

"Well you know Micheal, he didn't drink off humans, or animals he drank off vampires"

"So you want me to drink some vampires blood?" Elena questioned.

"No just some vampires blood, mine" Damon said as he held out his wrist.

"Damon..." Elena said looking him seriously. "I can't drink from you"

"Look your having problems with the animal blood and your obviously not going to drink from humans so just consider this a little experiment"

Elena looked at him for a couple seconds before grabbing onto his wrist with her hands brought it up to her mouth and bit down. She let the blood enter her mouth and took a small swallow. Nothing bad happened so she kept drinking from him and after a couple minutes she pulled back and looked at him.

"So, you feel okay?"

"I feel better than okay I feel amazing" Elena gasped as she wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"So my blood does work" he said smirking.

"Yes and this stays between us I don't need Stefan finding out".

"Consider it our little secret" he said smirking and winked at her.

**So what do you think review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I hope most of you saw TVD on Thursday and this chapter is going in a total opposite direction. So I was pretty happy with the Elena/Damon drinking scene but than I got mad when she threw up his blood because I knew she wouldn't be drinking from him again. So in this chapter Elena was able to keep the blood down and went and got more from Damon. Now this story is a two shot so sadly this story is over. But I am working on a April( who I now love) and Rebekah story so check out my profile for that in the next day or two. **

**So happy reading :) **

Elena sat in the Salvatore boarding house waiting for Damon to get home. Ever since she drank from him a day ago she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. She sat on the couch fiddling with her phone board out of her mind. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she was tired of waiting and was hungry. She went though her phone found Damon's number and just as she was about to call, Stefan walked though the door.

"Elena, hey" Stefan said. As Elena jumped up off the couch and shoved her phone into her back pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually just waiting for you, but Caroline just called and wanted to talk so I'm just heading over there now, so we can just hang later okay?".

"Alright" Stefan said as he kissed Elena on the check.

"Bye" Elena said as he closed the door of the house and stepped into the cold fall air.

Elena pulled out her phone and text-ed Damon.

_Meet me at my house I'm hungry _

And with that Elena rushed over to her house.

Damon sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill. He felt his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at his message and smirked to himself. So he got up off the bar stool left the grill and rushed over to Elena's house.

Elena paced back and forth in her bedroom. Thank God nobody human was home cause her cravings were on crazy mode and she didn't think she was going to be able to control her self. Finally the doorbell rang and Elena rushed to the door opening it almost ripping it off the hinges.

"Thank God, took you long enough" Elena hissed as she grabbed Damon's arm and dragged him inside the house slamming the door behind him.

"And hello to you to" Damon said smirking at her. "So where are we gonna do this?"

"My bedroom" Elena said looking at him seriously.

"Oh I like" Damon said winking at her.

"Lets go" Elena said as she grabbed onto Damon's wrist almost breaking it in the process as she dragged him up the stairs and into her bedroom and closed the door.

Elena zipped down her jacket and threw it off leaving her in a short, tight tank top and skinny jeans.

"Oh we taking off clothes now? I will be happy to apply" Damon said as he started undoing the zipper to his pants.

"Ah no, it's just hot in here"

"Well it is now" Damon said as he crossed his arms looking Elena over.

"So are you going to give me your blood, or are we just going to stand here?"

"Meow, someone's got a little attitude"

"I'm starving okay, just pleaaasssssseeeeeee" Elena whined.

"Fine, fine don't have to ask me twice" he said as he sat on her bed and patted the seat next to him. Elena sat next to him then adjusted herself so she sat in his lap her legs wrapped around his waist.

Damon pulled back the collar of his shirt giving Elena full access to his neck. Elena let her fangs escape then slowly bent down to Damon's neck and bit down. She let the blood flow into her mouth than started swallowing big gulps. Soon after she pulled back wiping the blood off of her lips looking at Damon.

"Wow that was hot" Damon said looking out of breath.

"Shut up" Elena said playfully punching him in the arm.

"So Stefan still doesn't know about this?" Damon said a finger pointing between the two of them.

"No, and again he's not going to find out right?"

"You have my word" Damon smirking and gave a little wink at Elena.

**Awwww chapters over :( **

**Well remember to review :)**


End file.
